Mates
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: Sesshomaru had a best friend but something happened that made him lose her for over a 100 years. Now a 'human' who looks like her and even has the same name goes threw the same Well that her human friend Kagome goes threw. Will Sesshomaru get his best friend back or has the human world change her too much for her to be who she was before. Sess/oc Inu/Kag Songo/Mor
1. Chapter 1

In the west of Japan just a few miles away from the western castle was heard a baby cry. Two dog demons just had there first child. A baby girl. Her hair was black with dark blue high lights, mid-night blue eyes, pale skin, and un-like any other full bread demons she had pure black dogs ears and tail…but because her furthers remind her parents of the night sky they called her…

"Luna my beautiful Luna." Luna's mother, Miho, cried. She was so happy that she finally had her daughter in her arms. Luna's father, Yagari, was behind Miho and was looking down at his little girl.

"Oh Yagari isn't she beautiful?" He kisses his mate's head.

"Yes dear she is."

*A few years later when Luna is 3*

Luna was running in her yard in her new purple and black kimono.

"Luna sweetheart, be careful." Luna looked at her mother.

"Yes mama." Luna smiled at her mother. It was Luna's 3rd birthday and her father was having one of his really good friends over.

"Miho, Taisho and his son Sesshomaru are here. They want to met the birthday girl." Luna looked at her father. She ran in to his arms and he laughed as he caught her.

"Yes I was talking to you sweetheart." He rubbed his nose on hers. He put her down and Luna grabbed his pant's leg.

"Papa who is this Ta-tais-taisho?" Luna looked up at her father.

"A really close friend of mine. One of who I served under when I was fight in the army. He is the leader of the western lands. The very land you live on."

"Really that's so cool. Can you teach me how to fight papa?" Luna's mother appeared on Luna's other side.

"Luna, men are the fighter and women are to stay home a rising the young ones." Luna looked at her and got like glared up on her face.

"Well I am going to be a fighter just like Papa." Luna looked up at her father. He laughed and looked at his mate.

"Hun even females are in the army." Then a loud big voice sacred Luna.

"What about female's in the army. I say there are some that are good for the army but most are meant to stay home and take care of pups." Luna looked at this really tall golden eyed white haired man and next to him was a boy who look a little bit older then herself who himself had white hair and gold eyes just like his dad.

"Taisho it's been to long my dear friend." Yagari said to The white hair guy. Luna kind of glared at him for scaring her.

"Yagari where is this little girl of yours that I just have to met." Luna's father put his hand on Luna's back and pushed her towards Taisho. Anyone could tell that Taisho was shocked to see dog ears and a tail on the small girl.

"This is Luna." Her father told Taisho.

"I thought you said she was a full breed." Luna looked at the boy and he looked at her with a disgusted look. Before Luna's parents could say any Luna took it in her own hands.

"I am a full breed I am NOT a half breed." she told him. To get her point across she crossed her arms just like her mother dose. Luna's parents were shocked because they never seen Luna act that way to an adult like before even if they called her half breed.

"Yeah I can tell you have your mothers looks but your father attitude." He chuckled. He put a hand on Luna's head then looked back at his son. "Sesshomaru son come here and met Luna." the boy walked up and didn't even held out his hand to Luna.

"Hm" That made Luna mad. She acted like the boy wasn't there and looked up to his father.

"Lord Taisho my father says that you are the leader of the western lands." Taisho laughed at how much she like her father and mother in one little body.

"Yes I am." Her eyes lite up.

"So you know how to fight right?" She got a little bit closer.

"Yeah I do. Where are you taking this little one?" She knew what she wanted to ask and she hope he would help her.

"Could you teach me how to fight please." Her hands clapped together as she looked up at him giving him the puppy dog eyes. He laughed and looked at her in the eye.

"Maybe you should ask your father." She sighed.

"Mama wouldn't let him. She says men are for fight women are meant for rasing pups." Luna looked at him.

"Then yes I will I will make you stong." Luna giggled.

*The night of Luna's 9th birthday*

Luna was in her back yard. She was going over some things that Taisho taught her.

"Luna come and get clean up so you look good for your party." Luna sighed.

"But Mama both Taisho and Sesshomaru have seen me like this so they don't care and I don't care and it isn't really a party. There only be you, papa, Taisho, and Sesshomaru. So why get all pretty?" Luna didn't know it at the time but her face became a little red when she said Sesshomaru…but her mother saw it.

"Oh dose my little Luna like Sesshomaru?" She walked up to her daughter a little bit. Luna tried to act like her mother said the worst thing in the world.

"I do not like him!" Luna yelled but thought 'Yeah I do but I cant act on it he would most likely want someone who isn't like me.' (AN: they are like in 9 year olds bodys but with the minds of 15 year olds but nothing happens) Her mother grabbed her in to a hug.

"Aww my little Luna has a crush!" Luna pushed her off.

"I do not." Her mother laughs at Luna.

"Ok, ok, ok go get clean up." Luna went to get clean up and came out in a kimono the same color as her eyes. Her mother brushs her hair and puts it in a bun with two rods sticking out. Miho looked at Luna.

"You look so beautiful. Fit to be a queen." They hear the knock of Taisho and Sesshomaru is there. Luna opened the door.

"Hi Lord Taisho and Sesshomaru." She greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Luna." Taisho put his hand on her head.

"I have being going over everything you have taught me I would show you but Mama put me in this." Luna pointed to her kimono.

"Its lovely later you can show me and hell maybe you and Sesshomaru could go a round." Luna looked at Sesshomaru. She grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"That would be great but right now I need to steal your son." Luna pasted her father on the way to the back.

"Luna don't rip his arm off." Her father called out to her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Papa I won't." Luna pulled Sesshomaru outside in the back and in the woods.

"Your not aloud in the woods…and you know that." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yeah but so aren't you as well but look where you are." Luna giggled as he shrugged.

"Yeah well I can fight better then you can." He smiled at her. She knew he was kidding with her but that doesn't it didn't piss her off.

"Oh yeah I will show you later to tonight I will kick your butt."

"Fine you're on and if I win you have to do something for me." Luna glared harden.

"Name it." He thought about it.

"You have to proumse that you will become my mate." He looked at her. Luna's eyes widen. She couldn't blevie that he said that. "In less you want to back out." She growled at him.

"No. That will be just fine and if I win I want nothing I will take nothing but my win." He looked at her.

"Yeah even if you can get it." Luna knew Sesshomaru was a cocky guy…but not this bad.

"Fine I will show you." Luna stomped out of the woods and but to her back yard. Her mother saw her walking out of the woods.

"Luna what's wrong?" Sesshomaru was behind her.

"I told her I could fight better then her." Luna turned around and glared at him.

"No you can't!" She Growled at him.

"Let's do it now then to see." She turned towards her sword. Something that her mother didn't know is that under her out fit is a fighting outfit. Luna grabbed her sword. Her parents and Sesshomaru's father came out to watch.

"Should you go get dress in something that isn't going to mess up your fighting?" Sesshomaru asked her. She grabbed a part of her kimono and pulled it off. She didn't give Sesshomaru time to look at her like she would have done before hand. The swords clashed together as they came face to face.

"I am going to win." Luna told him with a growled.

"Think again." He push her away from him. Her feet hit the ground. Sesshomaru got a good look at her.

"Wow she has changed how she fights him at less." Her was in front of her to keep up her graud.

"I think we should tell them that we made a deal." He stated. Luna's father asked.

"What is the deal?" Luna knew her father wasn't going to be happy.

"She said if she wins she wants nothing but her win…and if I win she agreed to become my mate." Luna father started to growled.

"What? Luna!" She looked at my father.

"Papa…?" Luna asked in a scared voice.

"Look out." Luna gasped as she saw out of the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. His hand wrapped around Luna's neck as his sword was pointed at her chest. Luna's eyes were wide with shocked.

'This couldn't have just happened. I didn't just lose did I?'

"Sesshomaru is the winner."

'No way this couldn't be happening. How could have he winned. I couldn't truly say I was 100% upset that he won but I can say that I am upset.' She thought to herself. He got up and held a hand out to her. She slapped his hand away from her.

"Now Luna be nice. He won." My mother said.

"That's only because father helped him." Luna stated. "It's like you guys wanted him to win." She looked at them and saw that they all has a looked in their eyes. "You guys did!" Luna yelled at them. Sesshomaru walked up to Luna and grabbed her hand.

"So now you are mine." She growled.

"Great so now if you weren't cocky already." She looked at him. "You know you need to-" Luna stop because she smelt something. It was a full demon and an evil aura.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Luna's mother asked and then smelt it as well. "Oh no Yagari!" She was about to take off to where she smells the demon was when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the house.

"You will stay here."

"No this is my home and that is my family I will protected my family!" Luna yelled at him. Sesshomaru grabbed her head and kissed her. Luna kissed him back. Pulling away from her away slowly.

"Listen you be careful." He nussled her neck. "I will find you again mate." Then give Luna's hand to her mother and her mother grabbed Luna's hand. Her sword fell out of her hands and she watch Sesshomaru dispirited.

"Mama where are we going?" Luna asked her mother.

"I am taking you some where to keep you safe."

"What is going on?" Her mother was panting as she ran. She was going full demon speed. Luna was waiting for her mother to answer her but she didn't in till Luna was sat down on the lip of a well.

"Where are we?" Luna asked. Her mother pulled out a necklace in a shaped of crested moon. It looked like the mark that is on Sesshomaru forehead. She pulled it over Luna's head.

"We are at the bone eaters well. It will keep you save and when you are ready to come home you will be come back." Miho told her daughter who had tears in her eyes. She pushed her hair out of the way of her forehead and kissed it.

"Wait you mean I have to leave…but what about you and papa?" Her mother looked down her side and so did Luna. There was blood all over her. Miho knew she was going to die and from the wounds on her mate so was he, even if they kill the enemy. Tears fell down Luna's face. Luna knew that her parents weren't going to make it. After today she was never going to see her mother and father anymore.

"Honey you need to go. For your own good. Once you come back go to Sesshomaru and he will keep you save after you come back." Luna felt pain starting with her neck. Felt like the neckless was burning her. The pain got too much her and she was about to past out from the pain as she felt herself falling. The last thing she saw was her mother with blood falling from the side of her mouth and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I owned nothing but Luna, her friends and family.**

I picked my head up from the desk and wiped away a little drool. Someone poked me in the head a few times.

"You have to be kidding me. I was having the best nap." I was dreaming of this guy with white hair and gold eyes. I have been having this dream for weeks now and it him saving me from my house…and I have to say he is fucking sexy as hell. Even with his ice cold glare.

I looked at who poked and saw one of my good friends Amber. Amber is a year older then me. She has long light brown hair with blond high lights in her hair with bright blue eyes.

"Come on, Luna!" She grabbed my sleeved and started to pull me out of the classroom.

"Slow down Amber, damn it." She let go of me and started to walk. "What time is it again?" I yawed and popped my back by pulling my arms over my head. "And where the hell are we going anyways?" I asked her.

"It's 6th period remember and they are telling us who is going to Japan for five months." She said with a smile. "I hope you got it." She started to jump up and down as she walked. "I think you got it because you worked your ass off to learn everything you can about Japan. You even know how to speak Japanese. No one else does." I was watching her jump down the stairs and out the door all the way to the football field. It's the only place to fit everyone in the school in one place. I yawing again. Rubbing the left side of my neck. My hand brushed over my birth mark. It was in the shape of teeth marks top and bottom.

"Luna have you not been getting any sleep at all lately?" Amber asked me. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"What you do you think?" I looked at her from the side. "With how much yelling my father and step mother are doing at me…yeah right. The only person who can sleep threw that shit is my step brother." I yawed. Amber knew about my dad being an asshole and was always yelling at me but she didn't know that he beats me or that I cut myself. I just hope I get to go to Japan. I could get away from them for five months. We sat all the way up on the top seat. Our other friends Sam and Jeremy came up and sat in front of me.

"Hey sexy." Sam.

"Hello good looking." Jeremy.

"Now you two know that I don't like you guys like that." For the past two years they have liked me and have been trying to get with me. Sam because he kind of was a player and Jeremy because of the guy from my dreams.

"I know Luna but I cant help it." Sam held out his hands laughing. I smiled flipping him off.

"So who do you think got it." Jeremy asked coming up to my side, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I flicked him in the forehead.

"Well we think Luna did." Sam looked at me. "You worked your ass off for this."

"That's what I said!" Amber laughed. The principal was in the middle of the field.

"Hello everyone. Today I will be telling one lucky person that they will be going to Japan for five full months…and the winner is…Luna Nightshade." Amber jumped up and screamed on top of her lungs and Jeremy and Sam grabbed my arms and got me up. I walked down and almost everyone who wasn't my friend was glaring at me. I got up to him and he shook my hand. "Good job Luna."

"Thank you sir." he put everything I needed in my hands.

"And there is something else I need to say about this trip." My head tilted to the side. "If you decided you want to live there you can you don't have to come back you can live there." Oh my god. Is he saying that I don't have to come home. Yeah I mean I would miss all my friends but I don't have to come back here. I was about to thank him again but I was taking to the ground.

"LUNA YOU DID IT! I TOLD YOU WOULD GET IT!" Amber yelled in my ear. I pushed her off me.

"Amber get off me." I laughed. I couldn't believe it. I was leaving never coming back. This is the best thing that could ever happened to me. They helped me up. The last bell went off. It was the end of school.

"We should go out to eat to celibates Luna winning." Amber said. "I will pay." Amber always dose this. Finds one thing in the whole day to go out to eat. I think she dose it so I will eat and the fact that her mother and father gives all the money she could need. Amber's family is rich as hell.

"Yeah great idea." Sam told her as he ran to her car…and she is the only one out of all of us that has a car. Jeremy put his arm around me.

"So Luna if you don't find any guys in Japan that you like when you come back will you give me an other try?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah sure." I smiled. Amber ran up to me.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Lu-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Yes Amber.?"

"Can I take you to the air port oh and take you shopping?" I really hated when she did this but I didn't want to go home and get my stuff and all the stuff that is really imported to me I have on me at all the times. Like my knife and drawing stuff and this meant be the last time that she will ever get to do this. I couldn't tell them right now that I am planning to stay in Japan.

"Sure why not." I had to make them all happy before I left and never came back. We all jumped in Amber's car and drove to Archer. It is the closes place with a lot of places to eat out that isn't Gainsville. I turned up the air. It was hot as hell outside.

"Luna why do you do that?" Sam asked me. I looked back at him.

"Do what?" Known he hates being cold.

"Turn on the air so high."

"Because its like 100 outside and its fucking FALL!" I hate Florida its so hot outside in the fucking fall.

"It's not our fault that you are from fucking cold as hell Wisconsin!" I growled at him.

"Sam I will jump back there and kick your ass." He put his hands up knowing I will do it. "You know to always bring a sweatshirt no matter how hot it is." Amber and Jeremy laughed at him.

"You know better then pissing Luna off she will put you in the trunk." I one time put Sam in the trunk of the car and made Amber drive all the way to his house with him in the trunk. Amber pulled in to Taco Bell. as soon as she turned off the car I jumped out and yell.

"TACO BELL!" I love taco bell. I am going to really miss this place. We went up to the front.

"Hello welcome to Taco Bell what are I get you?" I was almost jumping up and down.

"I want a meal deal 1 large…with, a coke." I was jumping up and down. Amber laughed at me.

"Shut up Amber." I pushed her. They give us our cups and after we got our drinks and sat down.

"So Luna what are you going to do when you get there?" I thought about it.

"First I'm going to get some ramen." They laughed at me. I blushed a bit. Ever since they found out that my favorite food is the same as my favorite character from one of my favorite animes, Naruto, they make fun of me all the time. "Then go to the house I am staying at. The Higurashi Shrine. Maybe look at the well there or getting to know the family a bit. I know that there is Mrs. Higurashi, the mother, Mr. Higurashi, the grandfather, Sota, the youngest son and Kagome, the oldest daughter." They nodded. They weren't shocked that I knew this. I did everything I could so I knew I would win this thing. It was my way out. It was the way I was getting out of my house. My ticket to freedom. To get away from the abuse.

"Huh you know I am really going to miss you guys. You been with me forever. I am really going to miss you guys… and only you guys." They know I hate my family and that my mother died in a car crash a few years back. I really miss her. Sharon Renee Nightshade.

"I just cant believe that you are leaving to go to Japan. That is sooo cool." Amber smiled at me.

"Yeah our little K9, anime loving, sexy girl is leaving us to go to big bad Japan." Sam sighed sadly.

"Don't worry I will send you letters and stuff. I mean you are my best friends." Jeremy looked at me sadly. "I wont be saying good bye like I am dead or anything. I will still get to talk to you." We finished our food and got to throw it away. Amber the looked at me and smiled.

"Now we go shopping." The boys looked scared. Hell I looked scared. Amber can go crazy bitch when shopping.

"Oh shit." We all got back in her car.

"Now I was thinking we could get some really cute stuff for when you go to school there and all."

"Amber they have school uniforms."

"Really that sucks you have to be kidding me." I shooked my head and smiled at her.

"Calm down there will be times that I can wear what ever I want." She nodded.

"Good because we are still going to shopping." I let her pick out what she wants me to wear as long as she doesn't make me look like a prep. I was sitting out by the food court thinking about the dream I keep having. I want to know what this guy is. I never saw a guy with pure white hair, yellow golden eyes, the purple makers on his face and arms. This guy is always in my dreams. Every night and he always calls me his mate. He is a very handsome guy. I get a feeling like know him from some where. Like I use to be close to him.

"Luna we are done you want to go back to my house?" I looked up at her. I grabbed my drink and threw it away.

"Yeah." I jumped in to the front of the car and the boys where in the back.

"So I asked my mother if we all can stay the night and because it's Luna's last night in the US she said that we all can sleep in the same room." She told us. This is so wired to here that this is my last night here. We pulled up the front of Amber's house. Amber had the boys grabbed my stuff and the we walked in to her room.

"You had fun didn't you hun?" I asked her as all the stuff she got me was on her floor in the bags. She looked up at me.

"Well I won't be able to shop for you for a while and,…and I have to make sure you will have enough." I could see the tears fill her eyes. I knelt down beside her. "I have to make sure-"

"Amber, look at me." Her tears were now falling. "This isn't goodbye forever you know that. It's not like I'm dying or falling into the past to never return."

"Don't say that!" She grabbed my arms. "People in Japan believe in that kind of stuff!" I laughed at her.

"Hey I think that would be bad ass." Amber shook her head at me.

"I know…but I'm just going to miss you. We all are." we looked at Jeremy and Sam who were play fighting.

"I know…I'm going to miss you guys too." After Amber packed the rest of my case we all went to our sleeping spots. Amber and I in her king size bed. Jeremy on the long couch and Sam was on the shorter one.

"Night guys." They all chimed nights back at me.

"So, this is it." Amber, Jeremy, and Sam where all looking at me with tears in their eyes. It was the day I finally left my shit hole house…for good. I didn't have the heart to tell them I was going to stay in Japan. I don't think I will ever.

"Yeah. I'll call you guys when I land." They pulled me into a group hug.

"Be safe. Don't do anything that will get you put in jail." Amber told me in my ear. I laughed threw my tears.

"Yeah I'll you saying I need bail money." Amber laughed, wiping her tears away.

"Remember you see any hot guys, pictures, right away." I smiled, then looked at the boys.

"Bye guys." I hugged Jeremy first then Sam. Giving them both kisses on their cheeks. "Keep Amber safe." They nodded their head.

"You keep yourself safe." Jeremy told me back. I sulted him.

"Sir yes, sir." Jeremy laughed because he was in ROTC.

"Flight 1804 is now loading. The flight to Japan is now loading." I looked at the door that takes you to the plane.

"That's my call. I got to go." I give them all one last look. "I'll call or text you guys when I land." I turned away from them before I started to sob. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Luna." I handed the lady my ticket and walked down the short hallway to the plane. This was a new start for me. I was lead to my seat. First class seat A4. I couldn't wait to land.


End file.
